School Trip
by JuviaBastia
Summary: The Guaridians are in middle school and going on a school trip. Pairng Amu/Kukai.


School Trip

As requested this is a Kukai/Amu story. I do like this pairing also, they are also cute together.

Ages: Kukai 15, Amu, Nagi, Tadase, Rima 14, Yaya 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

It was June and the whole middle school was going on a one week school trip to the beach. They were all excited about it and looking forward to it. In the buses they were all happily chatting about the trip.

At their destination they got their rooms, with always 5 people in one room. So they all went into their rooms and unpacked their things. Afterwards it was dinner time and then they were meeting in the hall to hear what they will be doing the week. All got a sheet with a timetable on it.

The teacher announced that everybody has to go in their free time everywhere with their assigned partner. Amu got Kukai as partner for the week, Rima got Kirishima, Tadase got Yaya and Nagihiko got a girl named Lyndis. For the rest of the day they had free time till they had to go to bed. The ex-guardians met and talked a bit about the week before they got to their room and went to sleep because they were all pretty tired.

Monday and Tuesday they had fun the whole day but were too exhausted to do much in their free time. On Wednesday they had more free time and they decided to go into the forest in the evening when it was getting dark. Amu was a bit afraid but she couldn't say that in front of the classes and so she participated. Everyone was just with their partner and one torch going in. When Amu heard something she jumped onto Kukai. He giggled because she was so frightened. "Hinamori stay calm, nothing can happen to you, I'm here with you," he chuckled.

"I know but our Shugo Charas are not here."

"Come, if anything would happen, I'll protect you." He said and took her hand so she would calm down which caused them both to blush a bit.

The forest was silent again and then suddenly something jumped out of a bush. Amu panicked and let go of Kukais hand and ran away without a light.

Kukai turned into the direction Amu ran but couldn't see her anymore then he heard the laughter. Yaya who was the one that jumped out of the bush laughed because Amu got so frightened. "Amu-chi is such a scared-cat."

"What if anything happens to her, it would be your fault." Tadase said worried.

"But it was so funny!" whined Yaya.

Kukai was already gone, running after Amu to find her. He thought 'I have to find her, I promised to protect her.'

What no one expected was the weather. Suddenly it got much colder and wind came up. And soon it started to rain heavily.

Kukai called out Amus name but he got no answer, he got more worried with every minute that passed, what if something happened to her. A few minutes later he stopped in time to not fall off a cliff. He saw it in time because he had a torch but what if Amu didn't see it and fell down. He had a very bad feeling and so he climbed down. On the ground again he saw a unconscious Amu laying there. He immediately ran to her and felt if she was alive. She was but she was very cold. He tried to wake her while calling her name but she didn't react. He lifted her in his arms and looked for a place where they could stay because he couldn't climb the cliff up with her in his arms and the hotel also was pretty far away. He just hoped there would be a small house or a cave where they could stay.

After a while he finally found a small house, he knocked, but it seemed like it was empty. The door also was unlocked and so he got in. It seemed like there was no one living here anymore.

He was still carrying Amu when she moved a bit and opened her eyes.

"Huh, oh Kukai, where are we, what happened?"

"It seems like you fell down a cliff. When I found you it was raining heavily and then I found this house here. How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts and it's so cold." When she realised he was still carrying her and blushed. "And I think you can put me down."

"Oh yes sure, sorry." He put her down. As soon as she stood on her feet she screamed from the pain of her right foot. "Ow shit, my leg hurts." Since she couldn't stand on the right foot she nearly fell down if Kukai wasn't fast enough to catch her in time. Now he held her in a tight embrace. They both blushed when they realised how close they were to each other. "I think you can't stand." He carried her to a chair and sat her down. "You stay here and I look around the house."

"Okay, thank you Kukai."

When Kukai came back he had dry clothes on and brought her also something. "Here I found these clothes in a closet. She took the clothes and Kukai went out of the room again so Amu could change her clothes.

After she finished he came back and helped her onto the couch and gave her a blanket he took with him from the other room. She thanked him and he went to the chimney to make some fire so it would get a bit warmer and so they could see a bit because without the fire it was very dark. After he finished he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Don't you have a blanket?"

"No, there was only one, but it's okay. It's not that cold."

She touched him to see that his hands were as cold as ice. "You are freezing." She decided she couldn't let him freeze and put the blanket around both of them.

He wanted to move it away from him but she wouldn't let him.

"It's warmer like that."

"Okay." Both were pretty red because of their closeness.

"Thank you for everything, Kukai."

"Oh that…" he stopped when he felt her lips kiss his cheek and turned tomato red.

They both didn't say anything anymore because both of them were pretty tired after that eventful day. Soon they fell asleep with the blanket around both of them and them embracing each other.

The next day Kukai woke up and realised that Amu lay on top of him. He just lay still and watched her because he didn't want her to wake up but his cheeks were very red.

A while later Amu woke up too, she blushed also and jumped up from this embarrassing pose. Though jumping was not a good option for her, because as soon as her feet stood on the floor she was about to fall down because of her leg. Kukais reaction was very fast and he caught her again.

"You should be careful with your leg, Amu."

"But how should I get back to the hotel like that?"

"Oh that's easy, I'll carry you of course."

"But…"

"No but, I'll just do it."

They changed into their now dry clothes and Kukai carried Amu. They took a detour because they couldn't get up the cliff but they still found the hotel. They arrived in the late morning. The teachers were very worried about them and happy when they were finally back.

They took Amu from Kukai and brought her to a hospital because her leg seemed to be broken. As soon as Amu was away Kukai went to his room and collapsed.

Tadase who realised that Amu came back with Kukai got very jealous, because he loved Amu and wouldn't let Kukai come in between them.

After Amu came back from the hospital and ate lunch. She really had her leg broken and had to go with crutches because she was not allowed to stand on her plastered leg. After lunch they had free time and she looked for Kukai but the only one she found was Tadase.

"How is your leg Amu, I was very worried about you."

"It's fine, have you seen Kukai anywhere?"

"Ah yes I think he went to the beach with some students to play beach volleyball. But don't worry I'll care for you and look after you as your partner."

"Where is Yaya? She was your partner wasn't she?"

"Yes, but she went with Kukai."

"Oh okay," she said a little disappointed because she wanted to see Kukai but it seemed he didn't want to see her. She was too much of a burden for him she thought. So she spent the hour speaking with Tadase. And even though she thought he was her great love, she wanted to spent her time with Kukai more and not with Tadase.

After the free hour it was time for the paper chase. All students had to gather in front of the teachers to get the paper and a pen. When a teacher came to Tadase he asked "Where is your partner Yuiki Yaya?" "I'll stay here with Amu and look after her." Tadase answered.

"No you wont, YUIKI?"

"Yes?" Yaya ran to the teacher and answered.

"Tadase is your team partner so here are your things. And for Amu I'll bring you to the hotel I think it would be better if you rest there." The teacher commanded.

Tadase couldn't say anything anymore and so he left with Yaya.

The teacher brought Amu to the hotel and before she got to her room she asked "Sensei? But what about Kukai?"

"Kukai is in his room sleeping, after you came home he got a fever."

She thanked the teacher and went to look after Kukai. She was pretty angry on Tadase because he lied to her. She knocked on the door and when she heard a low voice that she could come in she did that. She went to Kukais bed.

"I'm sorry Kukai."

"What? Why?"

"It's my fault that you are having a fever and I didn't even come to visit you earlier."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I can't take care of you as a partner because I have to stay in bed."

"Oh, don't be stupid Kukai, I'm okay you don't have to take care of me. Are you angry because I didn't come earlier?"

"No, I mean you probably prefer to spend time with Tadase and not an ill me."

"That's not true, the teacher told me just now that your are ill. When I asked Tadase earlier where you were he told me you were at the beach."

"It's okay Amu, it isn't even your fault so you don't have to feel bad anymore." Kukai reassured her and thought 'Why did Tadase tell her that, he knew I was ill. Is he jealous of me? But I don't understand why he should be, I mean Amu loves him and not me, right?'

"Do you need anything, Kukai?"

"Like it would be easy for you to get me something." Kukai chuckled. "But no thanks, I don't need anything except maybe a bit company. It's pretty boring to lay in bed around alone. Even Daichi went out to play with the others."

"I'll keep you company. I can't do much else and it would be boring for me too if I went to my room."

So they talked and joked around the whole day. Amu even ate dinner with him in his room because the teacher allowed that. Amu was excused for group activities and could spent her time with Kukai in his room. Sometimes a teacher came up to look after them but not too often because they knew they wouldn't do anything stupid. She only had to leave when it was time to go to bed.

The next day was tournaments day. Tadase wanted that Amu watched the tournaments but she declined and went to Kukai again. He was a bit frustrated because he still had to be in bed when the tournaments were going on. He wanted to participate but he was not allowed to. He didn't even have a fever anymore but the teacher said it could return if he wouldn't stay in bed and if his fever didn't return today he would be allowed to go to the party tomorrow at least. But it made him happy that Amu came again to talk to him. So it wouldn't be boring at least. "How are you feeling today, Kukai?"

"Better, I don't have a fever anymore but I still have to stay in bed. Maybe I'm allowed to go to the party tomorrow. And how is your leg, does it still hurt?"

"No it doesn't but with the cast I can't do much. I mean I don't think I'll go to the party tomorrow, I can't even dance with it."

"Then I also won't go. I mean I don't really want to and I can't go with my partner, right?" Kukai grinned.

"Oh no you shouldn't miss the party just because of me."

"Oh I would love to miss it, there would be so many of my fans that would want to dance with me, so it would be horrible. I'll say the teacher that I'm not feeling so well for the party and you can keep me company again." He grinned when he said that and Amu thought that she loved his grin.

So she spent again this and the next day with Kukai in his room. In their free time in the morning of Saturday Tadase came in.

"Amu I would like to ask you something, would you go for a walk with me." Tadase asked jealously because she spent so much time with Kukai and he himself had to join all the activities even though he wanted to spend his time with Amu and confess his love for her.

"I'm sorry but I can't walk much, it's not that easy with the cast. Can't you ask here?"

"Then please come at least in front of the door with me."

She agreed to that and followed him out. He closed the door after they stood outside the room.

"So what did you want to ask?"

"Do you want to go to the party with me?"

"I'm sorry but I won't go to the party so you can go with Yaya."

"But I wanted to go with you!"

"I'm sorry I won't go because of my broken leg."

"I love you Amu!" he confessed.

Amu was shocked especially when he came near her and wanted to kiss her. She leaned a bit back and said "Sorry, but my feelings for you are just of friendly base."

He didn't want to believe it and leaned closer to her. She leaned further back so that she lost her balance and fell on her but. Kukai came immediately out of the room when he heard the crashing sound. He helped her up and gave her the crutches so she could stand properly. Then he turned angry to Tadase "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing I just said that I love her and I kissed her."

"That's not true, you wanted to kiss me and when I leaned back I fell. And I said that I don't love you. You are just a friend for me and after that I have to think if you are a friend at all." Amu corrected.

"How could you want to kiss her if she doesn't love you. Respect her wishes!"

"You speak great but it's the same, you also want to kiss her."

"I would never do anything she doesn't want to. If you really would love her her feeling would have to be more important than your own."

"She is mine, I'm the king and when the king chooses a wife he gets her!"

"Stop it, I'm not interested in being a wife for such a stupid king. I have my own feelings and I choose who I like. No one can say that I have to be with someone I don't want to. We are not living in the Middle Ages anymore! Shut up Tadase and let us alone."

"You will regret that!"

"I'm sure I won't."

Tadase stormed off very angrily.

"Oh man, how could I ever have liked him?"

"He just doesn't understand the feeling of love, because if you love someone you want her to be happy."

"Thank you Kukai, I don't know what he would have done if you didn't come to help me."

"Of course I helped you, I have to watch out for you and make you happy."

"Was that a love confession?"

"What would you do if it was?"

"Hm either I would be angry or…maybe…"

"Okay, okay, it was a love confession, I really love you Amu, but if you like me as a friend I will be only a friend for you."

"I love you too Kukai." Kukai was a bit surprised that she didn't hesitate for an answer and that she didn't was shocked at first. But he was very happy that it is not just an unrequited love and so asked "May I kiss you?"

Amu giggled and said "Yes of course." So he kissed her and put all his love into the kiss and Amu responded the kiss with her love.

That was the end. I hope you liked it. Please tell me and review. Thanks!


End file.
